1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inkjet recording, and in particular to a method for inkjet recording using a non-aqueous ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a recording apparatus using an inkjet recording system is widely used in household use as well as office use and industrial use. Various inks, such as aqueous, non-aqueous and UV, are used in the recording apparatus of an inkjet recording system. Among these, an aqueous ink is used in a wide range of purposes owing to the low cost and safety thereof, but has such a defect that the ink is slowly dried upon applied to high-speed printing. Furthermore, in the case where an aqueous ink is printed on ordinary paper (PPC paper) as a recording medium, the paper is waved after printing, i.e., so-called cockling occurs. A UV ink is rapidly cured upon irradiation of an ultraviolet ray, and is suitable for applying to printing to a non-absorptive medium and high-speed printing. However, a recording apparatus for a UV ink requires an ultraviolet ray irradiation device, which is large sized and consumes a large amount of electric power.
Upon printing a non-aqueous ink on ordinary paper, on the other hand, an ink droplet discharged from an inkjet head and reaching the recording paper penetrates into the interior of the recording paper in a short period of time. As a result, high-speed printing can be performed without any special mechanism, and a favorable recorded image can be obtained without cockling.